


You And Me Always

by Lavender_Disaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Pining, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pools, The X Factor Bungalow, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Disaster/pseuds/Lavender_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go for a late-night swim at the bungalow and reveal their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! This was very fun to write!

Harry couldn’t sleep. He supposed he should be used to this. He hadn’t been sleeping well for the past couple weeks. Ever since Louis Tomlinson had come into his life, as a matter of fact. Anxiety of being in the spotlight and Louis Tomlinson combined were hell on his nerves. Not that he didn’t completely love both of those things. He loved the chance he’d been given, loved having been put into a band with four other amazing boys. He loved the fanbase they’d developed. Loved everyone who loved them. And he loved Louis. Which was a huge problem. Because Louis was Louis. And Harry knew he was nothing too special. Louis was flirty with everyone. He’d even kissed Zayn on the mouth the other night during Truth or Dare. Which had made Harry’s blood boil. He nearly wanted to punch Zayn. But that’d be creepy and horrible because 1.) Harry was anti-violence and 2.) Louis was not his property. And even if Louis was with Harry, Harry could never reduce Louis to being a possession. So Harry had not punched Zayn. Though he may have imagined doing so. And then may have felt horribly about even having imagined it that he’d given Zayn the last marshmallow from the bag they’d gone through - roasting them on unwound wire coat hangers over the fireplace.

The point was, Louis was like that with everyone. The way he treated Harry was just the same as he’d treat anyone else. He was a hopeless tease and a massive flirt. And Harry had a massive crush and the combination of those things was hell. Harry had tried really hard not to get too worked up over every little touch or smile or glance but it was so difficult. His stomach would literally do summersaults if Louis so much as looked his way. And Louis was so amazing. He could light up any place he was. Harry thought Louis was the sun. The Sun King. King Louis. Harry smiled to himself at the reference.

Currently though, it was one in the morning, everyone else was asleep, and Harry was tucked up on the couch, leaning against the arm. He had the cooking channel on TV, but wasn’t paying attention to the screen. His thoughts kept going back to Louis. Harry always fell hard. It was just who he was. But he’d never had a crush like this before. Louis was on his mind almost twenty-four-seven and Harry felt a bit like a creep at times. Louis was just something so special. Harry could just feel it. And the thing with Louis was, he loved to make you feel special as well. He had this quality. You just felt loved and cared for. Like you mattered. Harry quite adored Louis. Harry quite loved Louis.

“Hazza?” A quiet little voice sounded from the hallway. Harry glanced up from the fingernails he was picking at to see Louis standing in the doorway leading into the living room. He rubbed the sleep from his eye with a fist, “What are you still doing up, sweetheart?” Sweetheart. Louis had taken to calling Harry ‘sweetheart’ lately. It made Harry’s heart flutter like a butterfly’s wings.

“ ‘m sorry,” Harry turned down the television, “Did I wake you?”

“Nah,” Louis blinked, he looked a bit more awake now. He was wearing pale blue and white striped boxers and a white t-shirt that fit snugly over his chest and arms. His chestnut hair was sticking up with a horrible case of bedhead and Harry thought he looked absolutely delightful. So soft and so handsome. Louis was just gorgeous. His body was so curvy and his skin was so carmel and Harry quite wanted a taste. And here were the thoughts that made him - at times - feel like a creeper.

“Couldn’t sleep, so I was up anyway,” Louis sat down next to Harry on the couch, “Heard the TV and figured being awake with someone else would be better than lying awake by meself in the dark, eh?” Louis lightly tapped his knuckles to Harry’s knee, “Now why are you still awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep either,” Harry admitted, “Just...a lot on my mind.”

“Poor baby,” Louis cooed, but it wasn’t condescending at all. He said it with absolute sincerity. Harry couldn’t help but smile. Want to be your baby, Harry wanted to say. But he didn’t. Instead, they both turned their attention to the TV a bit. Harry didn’t bother turning the volume back up. They just sat in quiet for a moment before Louis sighed dramatically.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“This is boooring,” Louis sang, “I’m _bored_ , Hazza!”

“ ‘m sorry,” Harry blinked, not really knowing what Louis wanted from him.

“You know what we should do?” Louis asked, turning to Harry. His eyes were glistening and his face was absolutely aglow with pure excitement.

“What?” Harry asked. Louis always had a way of stirring up trouble. At least it kept things interesting.

“We should go swimming!”

“Oh no,” Harry was quick to protest, “No way, Louis. It’s nighttime. That water is freezing! Trust me, Gem once threw me into the pool one night. I know how cold that water is at night.”

“Now that is a sight I’d have paid good money to see,” Louis chuckled, “C’mon, H. The water won’t be that bad. We’ll get used it and it’ll be fun. I’m so bored and I wanna swim and I wanna swim with you.”

“And I want to stay nice and warm and dry in my pajamas,” Harry replied smugly, “You can swim. But I’m staying right here.”

“Party pooper,” Louis pouted, turning his attention back to the TV.

“Yeah, well. What can you do,” Harry watched someone on screen begin doing piping on a cake.

A few moments later, Louis grinned, “Bet I can get you to agree to go swimming with me.”

“Bet you you can’t,” Harry said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

“As you wish, sweetheart,” Louis’ grin grew wider. He had that glint in his eyes again that Harry knew all too well. His eyes went wide as he tried to back up a little as far away from Louis as he could get until he found himself cornered against the arm of the couch. And it wasn’t bloody fair. Louis knew all of Harry’s tickle spots. And before Harry could even protest, Louis dug his fingers right into the spot between Harry’s ribs and arm pit.

“Louis no!” Harry tried not to shriek. Didn’t want to wake up the other boys. But Louis was relentless and he himself was giggling as if he was the one being tickled mercilessly.

“Swim with me, Hazza!” Louis kept tickling, “Say you’ll swim with me!”

“We’ll freeze!” Harry protested.

“ ‘m not gonna stop tickling you until you agree to swim with me!”

“You’re a bloody menace!” Harry squirmed, trying desperately to get free of Louis’ wrath. But he was completely trapped and at Louis’ mercy. They both knew that Harry would be swimming tonight. But to be honest, Harry liked the attention. The tickling was driving him mad, but he loved having Louis’ absolute and undivided attention on him and only him. He’d be willing to suffer through a bit of tickling for that.

“Thank you,” Louis beamed, “Quite the compliment, Styles.”

And of fucking course Louis would keen at being called a menace.

“Are you going to swim with me?” Louis goaded.

“No!” Harry protested, “Absolutely not! Never!”

“Fine then,” Louis grinned wickedly, “Just need a tad more convincing, I think.” And with that, Louis reached his hands up under Harry’s shirt, tickling his bare skin. The feeling of Louis’ hands on his bare skin made Harry feel as though every nerve was on fire.

“Okay okay!” Harry caved, “I’ll swim with you!”

Louis stopped the torture immediately and leaned down to peck Harry on the nose, “Knew that’d work. C’mon then, sweetheart,” Louis hopped off the couch and held out his hand to help Harry up, “Let’s go for a swim!”

Harry rolled his eyes and allowed Louis to take his hand and pull him up from the couch. His stomach twisted with nerves. As much as he loved spending time just one on one with Louis, it was nerve wracking. He wouldn’t have any of the other boys around to act as a buffer. It’d be just him and Louis. And all of Louis’ attention would be on Harry.

They headed out the backdoor of the bungalow to the swimming pool. Louis pulled off his t-shirt and then put his fingers on the waistband of his boxers, “Ever been skinny dipping, Curly?” He asked.

“N-no,” Harry felt his mouth go dry, “Never.”

“Really?” Louis raised a brow.

“Okay...once,” Harry admitted, “We were staying here one weekend and I just...I wanted to see what it was like. So after my parents and Gemma had gone out to run errands I just...I did it.”

“Did you like it?” Louis asked, stepping forward a bit. Harry felt his fingers tangle in the hem of Harry’s baggy Rolling Stones t-shirt.

Harry’s cheeks felt ablaze but he nodded anyway, “Yeah. Was nice.”

“I bet,” Louis tugged at the hem of the t-shirt, “Can I take this off then?”

Harry could only nod. He lifted his arms so Louis could tug the t-shirt over his head. Harry was just in his boxers now. So was Louis. The whole thing felt rather intimate. Harry hoped and prayed Louis couldn’t hear how loudly his heart was beating. He could feel the pulse thumming through his ears. His skin felt as though it was buzzing like a live wire. He was actually going to go skinny dipping with Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson was actually undressing him at the moment. And this had honestly been a scene in far too many dreams that left Harry cold and hard in the mornings.

“I’ll let you take care of these,” Louis grinned, flicking a finger into the waistband of Harry’s black boxers and snapping it hard against Harry’s skin.

“You first,” Harry said.

“Together,” Louis said.

They both took a deep breath and locked eyes onto each other. They pulled down their boxers at the same time, staring into each other’s faces the whole time. Neither of them broke their stare to look. Instead, a soft smile overcame Louis’ face. And Harry couldn’t help but bite his lip and smile back. This was intimate. He knew it was. But it felt so comfortable. Which was odd. But there really was no awkwardness to it all.

“C’mon Styles,” Louis reached up to flick at Harry’s nipple, “Let’s swim.”

“Gonna be freezing,” Harry looked apprehensively towards the water. The night air was already on the crisp side. Harry didn’t even want to think about the water. And the blue hue from the pool lights made everything seem even colder.

As if right on cue, the breeze picked up and Harry couldn’t help but shiver. Louis laughed.

“If you don’t get your scrawny arse in this water, Styles, I swear to Christ I’ll pick you up and toss you in myself.”

“You wouldn’t!” Harry gasped. Louis wouldn’t. Louis could be a menace. But he wasn’t going to be cruel. There was a line. And Louis wasn’t going to cross it - never did. Harry would get into the pool, and it would be on his free will. Louis may encourage him a bit. But he wouldn’t force him.

“I’m going to go for a dip and enjoy myself, Styles. You can be boring and stand there and watch,” Louis stepped back a bit before taking a running leap and jumping right into the water. Harry watched, wide-eyed as Louis popped up from the water, pushing his wet hair back from his face with his hands.

“Don’t know what you’re off about, mate. Feels great!” Louis said, but Harry could see him shivering.

“I’m not getting in there.”

“Harry, c’mon!” Louis began to tread water, “It’s really not all that bad. If you just keep moving, your body heats up. C’mon, sweetheart.”

“No!”

“Get in the water! Styles, get in the fucking water!”

Harry’s jaw dropped slightly at Louis’ tone. And Louis’ features quickly softened.

“No, I’m sorry baby. _Please_ get in?” And baby? That was certainly new. Harry preened at the new term of endearment. Louis called everyone love and darling. But he only reserved sweetheart - and now baby - for Harry and Harry alone. The thought made Harry’s heart flutter again. Okay. If Louis could call him baby, Harry could probably get in the water. Harry took a deep breath and crouched by the edge of the pool. He dipped his hand into the water, testing out the temperature. It felt icy and he wondered how Louis didn’t have hypothermia already.

“If I get in there,” Harry said, “I’ll freeze my arse off!”

A grin broke out again on Louis’ face as he said, “What arse?”

And that did it. And the thing was, Louis knew it would. Harry let out a slight growl before backing up and making a running leap into the pool. He made sure to cannon ball and get Louis as soaked as possible through his spash. The water was so cold. Harry felt as though he had a million little needles stabbing him. But he felt a surge of confidence that he decided to play up slightly. If Louis could be a hopeless flirt and rile him up, Harry could return the favor, right?

Harry treaded water over to where Louis was wiping the water out from his eyes, “What arse?” Harry asked, raising a brow, “What arse, Lou? _This_ arse,” Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist and placed his hand on his arse. Louis’ eyes widened a bit and Harry smirked.

“Alright fair point,” Louis rolled his eyes, “ ‘s skinny, but it’s still there.”

“Well we can’t all be J-Lo can we?” Harry smirked. Louis pinched his bum for it before removing his hand. He reached up and brushed a wet curl back that was hanging down into Harry’s right eye.

“Wanna know what’s pretty?” Louis asked.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed.

“You. Right now. You’ve got...you’ve got water droplets all over you, babe. And the way the moonlight hits them...well,” Louis was blushing. Harry felt slightly dizzy from Louis’ admission. Louis had always flirted with him, riled him up. But a compliment like that...that was something genuine and so different from what Harry was used to from Louis.

Harry didn’t know what to say so he just said, “Like drops of Jupiter?”

Louis smiled, he gave a wet curl a soft tug and sang softly, “ _And now she’s back from the atmosphere…_ ”

“ _...drops of Jupiter in her hair,_ ” Harry finished. Louis was still holding the curl between his thumb and index finger. They were so close that Harry could feel Louis’ breath on his nose.

“True though,” Louis said, his voice so soft and quiet and delicate.

“What is?” Harry asked.

“How beautiful you are, H.”

Harry blushed prettily under the compliment.

“You are,” Louis insisted, “Take my breath away everyday, you do.”

“Lou…” Harry wanted so badly to say ‘you do too’ but didn’t know how. There were so, so many things he wanted to tell Louis. The words were just on the tip of his tongue. He just didn’t know how to speak them. And even if he could speak them, Harry knew they wouldn’t be enough. No words would be enough to describe how important or special or loved Louis was. Harry had tried. Even in his own private thoughts, he couldn’t think enough to express his love for Louis.

“ ‘s true,” Louis said before letting out a tiny self-deprecating laugh as he adverted his gaze to the water, “You’re my favorite boy, Hazza. My absolute favorite boy.”

Harry knew then what he needed to say back, “You’re my favorite boy too, Lou,” Harry said, with absolute sincerity, “Always.”

Louis blushed furiously before swimming away a bit, shaking the water drops from his hair, “Harry, if you could have anything in the world,” Louis asked so casually, “What would it be?”

“That’s a loaded question,” Harry began to swim around a bit too, sticking close to Louis though, “I mean, I guess if it boils down to it, I just want to make people happy - you know? Make people feel happy, make them feel loved. My family, my friends, our fans. I just want to make people genuinely happy. What about you, Lou? If you could have anything in the world?”

“Love,” Louis said simply, without even a moment’s hesitation.

“Love,” Harry repeated.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, dipping his head back into the water a bit before coming back up, “To love someone and be loved back. That’s what I’d want.”

“To be loved and to be in love,” Harry said.

“Exactly,” Louis nodded again.

“Is there anyone you love now?” Harry asked, and hoped he didn’t sound like he was fishing.

“Maybe,” Louis shrugged offhandedly, “Can you believe we go back to everything soon?” He asked, changing the subject completely. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a tiny bit disappointed in the change of subject, “I could stay here forever, to be honest.”

“I like it,” Harry said, “It’s like being here feels like it’s just the five of us in the whole entire world. It’s kind of nice. I mean, I am excited for everything. And I want to see what the future holds for us. But I know that once we go back, nothing will ever be like this again. And it’s kind of sad, but good at the same time. Melancholy.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, “I know it can never be like this again. But that’s why we should treasure this while we have it, right Hazza? Treasure it and then when things get hectic, we can think back to these moments when everything was so peaceful. I’ll never forget this, H. There’s like, these moments in life, ya know? They come and you just sort of have to take a mental snapshot of them because you know you can never get those moments back. But you take a little snapshot of them anyway and store them in your mind for a rainy day.”

Harry felt his heart warm. Louis always had a way with words. Louis was so loud and so playful and teasing, but Louis also was so deep and he could be so emotional at times. He wore his heart on his sleeve. Harry wondered if that would be dangerous - going into what they were going into with his heart so vulnerable. Harry wanted to protect it. Protect it from any bad things that might touch it.

“I feel like we’re gladiators,” Harry mused running his hand through the water.

“What do you mean, H?” Louis asked, sitting up slightly and turning his full attention to Harry.

“I mean, like… ‘s probably dumb.”

“Nothing you ever say is ever dumb,” Louis said adamantly, “Tell me how we’re like gladiators, sweetheart.”

“ ‘s like we’re standing in the opening of the Colosseum and we’re about to fight scary things. Don’t get me wrong though. I’m excited for our futures. And I am really, really happy and grateful for what we’ve been given. But I just know...it’s like what you said about keeping snapshots for rainy days. I feel like there’ll be lots of sunshine. But with the sunshine will come a lot of rainy days. And I’ve always been a bit scared of storms.”

Louis wet his lips thoughtfully, nodding and taking in Harry’s words. Harry hoped he didn’t think it was stupid, what he’d just said. He wasn’t as good at putting his thoughts together like Louis was.

“Lucky for you, babe, you aren’t facing scary things in a Colosseum, or a bad storm, alone. You’ll be facing those things with us. And we will fight through them together. All five of us always, okay? No matter what may come. We’ve all got each other’s backs.”

Harry nodded, a small smile crossing his face, “Thank you.”

“Always. And you know I’m always going to be here, right H? I’m always going to have your back. No matter what scary storms or scary things we have to fight. You and I will fight them together. And I’ll make sure nothing will touch you or harm you.”

“Lou…”

“I mean it, H. If it comes down to it, I’ll be the one to fight the bad things for you. I’ll take it all on, to keep you safe.”

“You...you don’t have to do that, Louis.”

“Sure I do, Hazza. You’re my person. I’d fucking go to war for you.”

Harry’s heart raced, “I’m your person?”

“Of course, baby,” Louis swam closer over to Harry, “Told you didn’t I? You’re my favorite boy.”

Harry bit his bottom lip between his teeth, “I...I am special?”

“Of course, sweetheart. The most special. Why would you think otherwise?”

“ ‘s hard sometimes,” Harry admitted, “The way you are with the other boys sometimes and then me...it just feels like I’m like everyone else.”

Louis shook his head, his mouth opening slightly into an ‘o’ before he shook his head, “No, baby. No. Not at all. You... _you_ are the most special. I...I sometimes have to hold myself back when I’m around you. I didn’t want to overwhelm you or anything. I hold myself back and I try to compensate by flirting with the other boys too. But you’re the one...you’re the... _shit, Hazza._ ”

“I’m what?”

“You’re the one I like, you bloody wanker!” Louis sighed. Harry blinked, completely taken back.

“Lou…”

“I like you, H. I have liked you ever since...ever since The Script concert. And I kicked myself for weeks after that for not just getting your bloody number! And then I saw you again at auditions and I...I couldn’t fucking believe my luck! Or my fate? I just...I felt like this was surreal. And I stalked you into the bathrooms because I just...I needed to see you and talk to you. And I may have been way too excited but I just couldn’t believe you were right in front of me again. And I swore to Christ I wasn’t going to let you go again. And I saw you head towards the bathroom. And I followed you in with a bit...bit too much enthusiasm.”

Harry couldn’t wrap his head around all this, but he managed to say, “Mate, that’s an understatement. You swung the door open with so much force that it banged against the wall so hard that it scared the shit out of me. Literally scared the piss out of me. I turned startled and ended up pissing on your shoe.”

“That you did,” Lou smiled fondly of the memory, “But if I was gonna get peed on by anyone, I’d rather it be your piss than anyone else’s.”

Harry couldn’t help but beam.

“And I told you how special you were and how you were going to be a star. I still have the autograph I made you sign for me. Hazza, I’ve liked you from the moment I saw you at that concert. And I’ve liked you ever since. And maybe I don’t believe in love at first sight. But I do know that at that concert, I felt something so strongly for you. And...and getting to know you...and spending time with you...I...I’ve fallen for you. In love, H. And it scares me because I’ve never felt so strongly about anyone like this before. And I feel all these things for you and it’s new and scary and real and...Christ. I’m in love with you!”

Harry just blinked for a moment, trying to process Louis’ words, “Lou...I’m...I’m in love with you too! I’ve been for awhile now too. I just...I didn’t know you felt the same. And being at the bungalow with you and getting to spend so much time with you...I’ve...I’ve fallen in love with you too. And you’re all I can think about! And it’s so bad that I can’t sleep at night!”

“ ‘s that why you were up tonight?” Louis asked. Harry treaded backwards as Louis closed in on him. He had his back pressed against the wall of the pool. Louis was so close against him that if he came any closer, he’d be pressed against his chest.

Harry nodded, shyly, “I can’t even express what you mean to me Lou, because the words I do come up with are never enough. And it’s so frustrating to me sometimes. I just...I love you, Louis.”

“H, you don’t have to try to come up with words. Those three words are more than enough.”

Harry peered up at Louis through his lashes, “I love you,” he said quietly, earnestly. And it felt so, so freeing to say those words outloud and to Louis.

A smile broke out on Louis’ face, “I love you, Hazza.”

“You really think we can face the scary parts together?”

“I know we can. You and me, H. We can get through anything anyone throws at us. Even the scary parts. You make me strong, H. So, so strong. And I feel like we can face anything together.”

Harry nodded, “Anything.”

“Hazza?”

“Yeah, Lou?”

“Would you maybe want to...maybe be my boyfriend?”

Harry felt his heart kick into overdrive, “Oh, Lou! I’d be honored to be your boyfriend!”

Louis smiled shyly, glancing down into the water, “Could I maybe...could I maybe kiss you now?”

“You may,” Harry nodded.

Louis smiled wider as he stood up from the water. He didn’t kiss Harry right away. Instead, he lifted a hand to brush the damp curls from Harry’s face. He ran the pad of his thumb over Harry’s bottom eyelid before bringing it down to skim along his jaw.

“Meant it when I said you were beautiful. You’re so beautiful, H.”

“You’re so beautiful too, Lou. Honestly...could just sit and watch you all day.”

Louis keened under the compliment but smirked and said, “Creep.”

Harry let out an affronted little gasp and just as he opened his mouth to argue back, Louis shut him up with a kiss.

The kiss was sweet and chaste. It was a first kiss - a little shy, a little uncertain. They pulled back from each other, staring into each other’s eyes and smiling. Their eyes darted back and forth, taking each other in for a moment before they both couldn’t take it any longer. Louis grabbed the back of Harry’s head, curling his fingers into his hair and yanking him down - pressing his lips roughly to his own. This kiss was so different from the first - all tongue and teeth and nips and moans and learning each other.

When they finally did break apart, both panting a little bit from lack of air, Harry smiled and said softly, “Boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend,” Louis sang, “Gonna call you that everyday all the time.”

“Is that so?” Harry asked, raising a brow.

“Yup! One day we’re both gonna be older and we’ll be in a bar or some place together. Maybe a bit sloshed. And I’m gonna look across the room and shout ‘boyfriend’ and grab you and snog you right then and there for the whole world to see.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Harry laughed, splashing at Louis.

“Hey!” Louis laughed and splashed back, “You’re asking for it now, H.”

“That so? Bring it on, Tommo!”

\--

“What the bloody fuck,” Zayn grumbled, “Hey, Li,” he kicked at Liam, “Do you hear that?”

“Zayn, what the hell. It’s...it’s early. Go back to sleep.”

“No, _listen!_ ” Zayn insisted, “Do you hear that?”

Liam set up in the bed they were sharing. He heard shrieks and laughter coming from outside, “ _Buggering hell,_ ” Liam said, “Do you think they finally got their shit together?”

“Who knows. I’m about to go over there and beat Louis’ arse if he doesn’t quiet the fuck down. Both them are asking for a slap.”

“What’s going on?” Niall sat up in his bed.

“Now they’ve woken up Niall!” Liam sighed, exasperated.

“No, you bloody wankers!” Niall groaned, “The two of you and your gabbing is what woke me up!”

“Well Harry and Lou woke me up,” Zayn shook his head.

“And _you_ woke _me_ up!” Liam kicked at Zayn, “Go tell them to quiet the fuck down so we can sleep.”

“You tell them,” Zayn protested, kicking back.

The shrieking grew louder.

“Bloody hell which one of them is that?” Niall rubbed his hands over his face, “I swear to Christ…”

“C’mon,” Zayn swung his legs over the side of the bed, “Let’s go make sure they aren’t killing each other out there”

“Fine, fine,” Liam hopped out of bed and Niall followed trailing behind. The three of them headed out to the back door to see Louis and Harry having a splash fight in the pool. If it wasn’t for the laughter, you’d think they were trying to drown each other with how they’d push each other’s heads under the water.

“Bloody hell,” Zayn sighed, “Alright mates. C’mon,” Zayn opened the backdoor and they trudged outside.

“What the hell you two!” Liam folded his arms over his chest, “You’ve gone and woken us all up!”

“Oh fuck!” Zayn backed away from the edge of the pool, tugging at Liam’s sleeve as he did, “They’re bloody _naked_ in there!

“Shit you two!” Niall hollered from the porch.

“Hi, Zaynie!” Louis grinned as Harry kept splashing at him, “Alright! Alright!” Louis held up his hands, “Cease fire for a sec, will you babe?”

Harry rolled his eyes, giving one more huge splash right into Louis’ face before lowering his hands. Louis sputtered, pointing a threatening finger at Harry.

“You’re a dead man, Styles!” Louis turned from Harry to the edge of the pool, “What can we help you lads with?”

“Bloody fuck,” Liam shook his head, “You’re right. They _are_ naked in there!”

“I’m not swimming in there ever again,” Niall announced.

“There’s chlorine in it,” Harry rolled his eyes, “besides, we’re just skinny dipping. There’s no like...bodily fluids in here.”

“Oh my God,” Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well, there’s _gonna_ be bodily fluids if H here won’t quit splashing me,” Louis splashed Harry hard in the face, “Gonna fuckin’ murder him! Then there’ll be bodily fluids in here. Blood. Brains. Guts,” Louis punctuated each bodily fluid with a hard splash in Harry’s direction.

“Arsehole!” Harry cried, splashing him back.

“Oh my God,” Liam put his face in his hands, “Just try, _try_ to keep it down so we can get some sleep.”

“Don’t murder him too bad,” Niall called, “I like him a bit. Would miss him.”

“Thanks, Niall,” Harry beamed.

“Quiet, you,” Louis splashed Harry again, “Care to join us, boys?”

“You’re bloody _naked_ in there!” Niall shook his head, “No way!”

“ ‘s fun though,” Harry encouraged. Louis swam over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck, hanging off him slightly, “Really.”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, nipping at Harry’s earlobe. Harry couldn’t help but shiver. It felt so good to be like this in front of their friends.

“Oh what the hell,” Zayn tugged off shirt and yanked off his pants.

“Not you too!” Niall cried.

“Buggering fuck!” Liam shook his head, “I’m surrounded by bloody idiots.”

Zayn took a running leap into the pool. “Hi!” He said, swimming over to Harry and Louis, “So…” he pointed between the two of them, “this a thing now?”

Louis nodded, pressing his lips to Harry’s temple, “Proper made him my boy now.”

“That’s lovely, Louis. Really. Happy for both of you -- ”

“CANNONBALL!” A shriek sounded before a naked Niall jumped into the pool next.

“You’re next, Li,” Louis grinned, “Come on. You know you want to.”

“I bloody don’t want to,” Liam folded his arms across his chest, “Idiots, every single one of you. It’s freezing out. You’ll all catch your deaths. And don’t come crying to me when you do. No sir-eee.”

“Liam, get in the bloody pool!” Zayn shouted.

“I won’t!”

“Get in the pool!” Louis shouted next.

“No!”

“Get in the pool! Get in the pool! Get in the pool!” All four boys chanted.

“Oh fuck it,” Liam pulled off his clothes before jumping in next.

\--

“Hi,” Louis smiled, staring into Harry’s eyes. They had bundled up into their warmest clothes and were now in Harry’s bed, curled up together in each other’s arms. It had turned out that while your body did warm up while swimming about, once you got out of the pool, the cold air stabbed into you like a million little daggers. The five of them had raced to head back into the bungalow, tracking in water and wet grass as they went. They’d grabbed towels and blankets and sweatshirts and joggers and had scurried to dry and change. Now, everyone was back in bed for the night exhausted from swimming and splashing. Louis had turned to head to his own room when Harry had stopped him.

“Hi,” Harry smiled back. He’d asked Louis to stay the night, and Louis had hugged him and kissed him and they had crawled into bed together. Now they were holding each other, not wanting to let go. It was as if they feared that if they let go, the other might drift away.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Gonna say it every chance I get now,” Louis thumbed over Harry’s cheek, “All the time. Gonna shower you in ‘I love you’s.’”

“Lou…”

“Yes, darling?”

“I...I think we’re gonna be okay. No matter what happens. No matter what’s waiting for us in the future.”

“I think so too, sweetheart. You and me always, okay?”

“You and me always.”


End file.
